1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection terminal for connecting an electrical wire and a stator having a distributor unit utilizing the connection terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric motor is generally driven by electric power and includes a rotor to be attached to a rotation axle and a stator encircling the rotor. The stator includes a plurality of coil units circularly disposed around the rotation axle, each coil unit having a core wound with a plurality of electrical wires, a distributor unit for supplying the electric power to the electrical wires, and an insulated holder formed around the rotor for receiving the respective distributor units. When the coil units are powered with the distributor units, the coil units generate magnetic fields to rotate the rotor (refer to JP2005-160137 A).
The distributor units are formed by pressing and bending a conductive metal plate.
Each distributor unit includes a strip-shaped distributor element received in the holder and connection terminals disposed at both ends of the distributor element for connecting with the electrical wires ends.
FIG.9A is a sectional view prior to crimping electrical wires with a conventional connection terminal 100 and FIG. 9B is a sectional view after crimping.
As shown in FIG. 9A, the connection terminal 100 has a U-shaped section, and includes a bottom wall 102 and a pair of crimping pieces 103 upstanding from both sides of the bottom wall 102. The plurality of the electrical wires 109 (two wires in FIG. 9A) are positioned at the bottom wall 102 of the connection terminal 100 and crimped with the pair of the crimping pieces 103 and electrically connected with the connection terminal 100 as shown in FIG. 9B.
As shown in FIG. 9A, the conventional connection terminal 100 has the U-shape defined by the bottom wall 102 and the crimping pieces 103. The electrical wires 109 can move on an setting surface of the connection terminal 100. When the crimping pieces 103 crimp the electrical wires 109 which are displaced to one of the crimping pieces 103 as shown in FIG. 9A, the electrical wires 109 are crimped at the one side of the crimping pieces 103 as shown in FIG. 9B.
An incorrect position of the electrical wires 109 causes an unstable electrical connection. A close contact among the electrical wires 109 causes resistance increase and abnormal heat.